Once Upon a Nightmare
by DestinyReid
Summary: Spencer has known nothing but abuse his entire life. When the team finds him in the basement of an UnSubs's home, what will it take to pick up the pieces of his broken soul? Moreover, who will be able to be able to put them back together? AU because Reid didn't join the BAU, but the other characters are the same. I know the summary is bad, but the story will perhaps be better. :)
1. Prologue: The Basement

Prologue: The Basement

Spencer woke that morning with little recognition as to where he was. He blinked sleep from eyes and stared groggily into the deep darkness before him. He knew Master must have moved him, because the room was unfamiliar. The young man curled around himself, wrapping his skinny bare arms around his naked chest, trying to keep himself warm.

The room was cramped, dark, and cold. The air was thick with moisture, possibly a basement, which only added on to the cold and made it hard to breathe. The boy was curled up naked on the frigid marble floor, the only thing he was allowed to wear being a thin leather dog collar, completed with a thick nylon strap to keeping him tethered to the rough concrete wall.

He sat quietly, not wanting to draw Master's attention to himself. He knew it was only a matter of time, knew that no matter what he did, no matter how quiet he was, Master would come for him. He always did. And as the heavy metal door clanged open, he felt the familiar fear, horror, and humiliation he always did, but most of all, he just felt tired.

**So this was my first Fanfiction :). I don't have a Beta, so hopefully there aren't too many errors. If you notice any mistakes or you are interested in becoming my beta, please don't hesitate to review PM me. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be ignored. As all readers do, I would like to see feedback to improve my writing. If you have questions, comments, or suggestions, leave a review or PM me :)**


	2. Chapter One: The UnSub

**Surprise! I'm alive! I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday! Sorry it's been awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Mind's plot or characters, but I do like to play with them. I only own my plot and the occasional OC.**

Chapter One: The UnSub

Morgan sighed in disgust as he looked over the body of the young boy who was probably no older than fifteen. He had been beaten, sexually assaulted, mutilated, and thrown aside like trash.

"Alright," he mumbled, "I kidnap smart, cautious kids from a decent neighborhood in the middle of the day without leaving any witnesses. I'm confident, or perhaps I use a ruse."

"He took the murder weapon," Emily chimed in next to him. "He also left no fingerprints, footprints, or DNA. He's smart. This is a guy that knows what he's doing."

"That's what worries me," Morgan sighs. "He's a sexual sadist; he gets off on torture. However, he's also an anger excitation rapist and they usually work up to this level. There have got to be more victims out there, probably both alive and dead."

"Well, 64 percent of all rapes go unreported, and that number is even higher in males, assuming he stuck to his victimology," Emily reasoned.

"Let's run it by Hotch. Then I'll call Penelope and see if she can work me a little magic." His phone rang almost as soon as he dug it out. "Morgan," he answers and puts

the phone on speaker, praying it wasn't another body.

"Morgan, we need you and Prentiss back here," Hotch replied. "We have some interesting new information and possibly a suspect."

"Really?" Morgan asks incredulously. "But we just got here."

"A possible victim came forward. He's a good kid with straight A's; he plays team sports; he lives in a good neighborhood; he has brown hair and matching eyes; his parents say he went missing for a few weeks then showed up back home covered in scars. The victimology and MO are too similar to ignore. We need to know how he escaped and if he can identify the UnSub."

"Alright, Hotch. We'll be right there." Morgan hung up the phone and turned to face Emily. "Looks like we've got our victim," he announces and they walk grimly to the SUV. The ride to the police station was silent; as they were both lost in there own thoughts.

They arrived at the station to find a brunette young man sitting awkwardly in a rolling chair, the rest of the team surrounding him.

"Damien, these are SSAs Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss; guys this is Damien Evans." Derek nodded politely and Emily smiled, but it faded quickly at the mounting tension in the room.

"Damien," JJ began, he voice gentle, "you said you believe the man who took you is the killer we're looking for, right?"

"Yes," the young man replied, his voice barely audible. "He, um, he told me he was going to kill me, and that no one could stop him because he's been doing it for a long time."

"What else do you remember?" Emily prompted, being uncharacteristically gentle.

"He, um, kept us in a, um, cellar," the teenager began, fidgeting and clearly nervous.

"Wait," Hotch broke in, "what do you mean 'us?'"

"There was another boy; he helped me escape. I begged him to come with me, but he wouldn't listen." Damien said, looking up with tears streaming down his face. "I told everyone about him, told them he needed help, but no one believed me! They all thought he was kind of delusion or something!"

"How did he help you escape? And why wouldn't he come with you?" Hotch inquired, confused.

"The man had unchained me; I think he was going to kill me. The boy did something to make him mad, so he left to go get something. A whip, I think. The boy told me to run, and I told him he needed to come too. He just kept saying 'Master needs Boy. Boy stays with Master.' The man was coming back so I just…ran. I was so scared." By now the tears were falling quickly, racing down his cheeks.

"Do you not know his name?" Rossi inquired, raising his salt-and-pepper eyebrows. "You call him 'The Boy.'"

Damien shrugged helplessly. "I asked, but he just called himself 'boy.' I don't know if he'd forgotten, or…" He trailed off and shrugged again, looking miserable. "Why wouldn't he come with me?"

"This boy may have had years of conditioning," Morgan reassured the young man. "Did you notice anything about his behavior that might suggest he had been there for a long time?"

Damien though about it briefly before nodding and taking a deep breath. "Um, he was naked, and covered in scars. He had on a, um, a dog collar, and he wasn't chained up like me, he was attached to the wall by a leash. He never fought back, almost never talked, and he called the man 'Master.'"

"He's probably been with this man for a very long time. His lack of struggle and obedient attitude suggest that. Nothing you could've said or done would have convinced him to go with you; he's too afraid of punishment. If you would have tried to reason with him, you'd most likely be dead." Morgan put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "Now, do you remember anything else about where he took you? The most insignificant thing can be vital to our investigation."

"I know where he is." Damien paused and wiped his eyes, then looked up with determination etched into his young face. "And I know his name."

**A/N: Hey guys! Much longer chapter for you, hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please leave a review with any questions, comments, errors, or just general feedback. As an author, I really appreciate any constructive criticism or feedback you offer. I wish everyone a good week!**

**:) :) :) :) :)**


End file.
